


Go After Her

by GirlInThePinkStilletos



Series: For Her [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInThePinkStilletos/pseuds/GirlInThePinkStilletos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Please go after her.’<br/>‘What if she doesn’t want me to?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go After Her

It had been nearly a month since Felicity had up and left the Foundry that day. I knew she had her reasons, but it was getting to the point of being ridiculous. Oliver was a complete nightmare to be around, and in all honesty, I could very easily say I hated the man right then. 

I still have no idea what happened that day, but I do know that she went to see him in his apartment but was back at the Foundry within no time at all. She must have been ‘cause I was only on patrol for over an hour during which time she had managed to come by and completely clear out all of her techy stuff. And her favourite mug, she would have never left it behind. 

I knew then that it must have been bad, but I had expected her to take some time and then come back, but no. Instead I got an email, a flipping email, saying that she was ‘really sorry’ and ‘this was a long time coming’, whatever any of that meant. 

The next thing I knew; she had sold her townhouse, bought four plan tickets each to different locations leaving Starling International within a half hour period on the same day, emptied her bank accounts and disappeared. 

I’m not gonna lie, I really did expect Oliver to storm over to her computers that night and never sleep until he found her, but he didn’t. Instead he had avoided her desk altogether. After two weeks, he had finally asked Digg to replace each of the monitors and the desk. He didn’t say why, but I figure he was sick of turning around to find her not sitting there. I know I was. 

I still find him staring at her chair though, even now. It still sits abandoned in the darkest part of the Foundry; lost, six months on, and I assume it will stay there until she comes back. If she ever does. 

It was when I realised that it had been nearly a whole month without her I had decided to take action. I knew that, for whatever reason, Oliver didn’t seem to want to look for her, so I had been sly. 

It was relatively easy, looking back on it now: Oliver was already so distracted with trying to disengage his head from his ass that he barely noticed if I spent a bit more time running searches than I normally would, Digg was barely at the Foundry anymore; Sara becoming a very cute but demanding child. 

I had only started looking for a week when I received the first postcard. It’s like she knew I was looking for her. She’d said she was settled, stress-free. Not happy. Then she asked about Sara, Thea, and Digg. Not Oliver. 

From then on I received maybe a dozen postcards over the next two months: all different pictures, all different postage stamps. I started to tack the locations of the stamps on a big map of Europe. They were mainly locations in Spain and France, with the occasional one in Italy or Portugal. 

I had then realised that if Oliver was desperately avoiding her, Felicity might be trying to do the same. So she would definitely not be in Germany, she and Oliver had to travel for business there earlier in the year. It wouldn’t be Portugal because she refused to eat Portuguese food, ‘no matter how tasty you say it is, Oliver!’ That left Spain and France. She would have been looking for isolation and no internet-where did that leave? Mountains; the Pyrenees, halfway between the two countries. 

I had gone to Oliver one night, three months after she left, and presented him with the research. 

‘I found her.’ I had said, ‘Now, please go after her.’

He had placed the arrow he was working on down on the table, his hand hovered over the map.

‘What if she doesn’t want me to?’ He whispered in return. 

‘You won’t know unless you go and ask her for yourself. And even if she doesn’t, you need the closure, Oliver.’ 

I sighed. ‘Look man, you must have messed up really badly, but ultimately she has put up with so much crap from you over the years that she deserves you to chase after her this time rather than the other way round. You can’t keep living like this, and I won’t stay here any longer while you do. You need to figure it out, go and talk to her, then worse case scenario? You move on.’

Xxx

Thea and I left for our three month trip the following day. I definitely wasn’t prepared for what we came back to. 

Xxx

The stench of alcohol permeated from all angles on the Foundry as I made my way down the stairs. I came across 3 empty vodka bottles before I found him. He was sitting on the floor, curled up into himself, staring at her chair. 

‘She’s moved on.’

There’s not much you can say to your half-drunk boss, so I figured I would let him talk it out. 

‘I talked. She listened. Then she dismissed me, and ran to him.’ He paused to take another drink.

‘Who has a name like Philippe? Fucking French.’

‘She chose him over me. Now I’m left here,’ he gestures to the equipment left lying half-hazardly around the room, ‘while she moves on.’

Another drink. 

‘Roy? What do I do now?’ I have never heard a more broken sound before, and I lived in the Glades my whole life. 

‘You need to make a choice, Oliver.’ He finally lifts his gaze to meet mine; curiosity and deep despair crowding his eyes. 

‘You need to either move on and forget her, or you choose to fight for her. Please God, choose to fight for her.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> xxx
> 
> TheGirlInThePinkStilletos


End file.
